Carboncillo
by Dark's Loud Symphony
Summary: Por lo que pudiese durar aquel momento y bajo el cielo indiferente de una tierra sin nombre, ellos podrían fingir que eran buenas personas.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Loud House me pertenece; hago esto únicamente para obtener un beneficio y no me interesa si alguno de ustedes disfruta de este relato; [solo una de las anteriores afirmaciones es una falsa mentira]._

* * *

_**Carboncillo**_

Las últimas notas resuenan moribundas por toda la habitación.

En poco tiempo, no más de un segundo después, aquel hechizo construido diligentemente a través de versos fluidos y acordes melancólicos llega a su inevitable fin.

El pasado reclama lo que es por derecho suyo y el silencio cae momentáneamente sobre él.

O sobre _ellos_.

"La tercera frase de la primera parte sigue sin rimar con su par respectivo y la cuarta línea de la nueva estrofa es simplemente discordante".

Casi puede sentir la altiva sonrisa que empieza a formase en los labios de la recién llegada.

Sin levantar la mirada, él utiliza su mano derecha para depositar una sencilla guitarra en el estuche que reposa a su lado.

Su mano izquierda se estira para alcanzar las notas de aquella incompleta canción. Un breve vistazo le permite confirmar que ella tiene, en efecto, razón.

No es como si esperase una conclusión diferente.

Él medita por un momento antes de prometer, a través de un murmullo ininteligible, que no olvidara realizar las respectivas correcciones.

Cumplido su propósito, los papeles regresan, no sin ayuda, a su lugar original.

Ya no le quedan más distracciones.

Por eso endereza su postura. La silla de cuero en la que se encuentra sentado es cómoda, su cansada espalda lo confirma con inmediatez.

Aun así, no entiende porque lo invade el cansancio. Tal vez ha sido descuidado, es probable que ya sean varias las horas que lleva mal posicionado.

Puede que la realidad sea otra.

Quizás simplemente esta envejeciendo, es una posibilidad, una que pertenece a un luctuoso e ineludible destino.

Su sombra se mueve utilizando el movimiento del sol como excusa para su más que evidente indiscreción. Aun no la ha buscado y a pesar de ello, ya se encuentra más cerca de ella.

Sigue la estela de su silueta casi con pereza y, cuando llega al último tramo de su corto viaje, él finalmente levanta la mirada.

La observa recostada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

Su piel, tan delicadamente pálida, encuentra alivio en el buzo que cubre su tronco y sus brazos; una falda, lo que asume son unos leggins y unas botas protegen íntegramente lo restante.

Todo su atuendo es una combinación de gris, blanco y amarillo.

"_Los matices de su personalidad, el color nebuloso de su cabello y la vibrante tonalidad de sus ojos"._

Por un momento, él permite que el orgullo recorra su cuerpo y se felicita así mismo por entender, con tal facilidad, el porqué de aquellos colores.

Con ello no puede tampoco evitar preguntarse si otros pueden detallar lo que, en su opinión, es una obviedad.

Secretamente y con algo de egoísmo espera ser el único capaz de hacerlo.

Es bajo el cálido resplandor de su afable mirada que la altiva sonrisa de ella es remplazada por un gesto de satisfacción, la confirmación de su deseo secreto.

"_Solo tú lo notas"_.

Sabe que no ha dicho nada. Sabe que no dirá nada. No obstante, se atrevería a jurar que eso es lo que ella quisiera decirle.

Al final, son esos ojos los que, como en cada ocasión, le roban el aliento.

Tan diferentes a los suyos. Tan diferentes a los de aquel fantasma ausente. Tan diferentes a los de cualquiera en su familia.

Ella los odia porque su color es afectivo, cordial y acogedor.

Él los ama por eso y por mucho más.

Una mascara de arrogancia, cinismo e indiferencia la oculta usualmente de todos y de todo. Sin embargo, ambos saben que no puede ocultarse de sí misma, ambos saben que no puede ocultarse de él.

Es por eso que ella le permite ver el brillo desnudo de esas dos gemas ambarinas que tiene por ojos.

"_Arden con ingenio, astucia y creatividad"_.

Ese pensamiento es el que lo motiva a levantarse del sillón con una sonrisa apenas contenida dibujada en sus labios.

De pie, frente a ella, él abre sus brazos tentativamente, casi con aprensión.

Su miedo es, por supuesto, infundado. Así queda demostrado cuando ella baja sus propios brazos y en cuatro zancadas recorta la distancia que los separa.

La fuerza de su agarre lo toma brevemente por sorpresa. Tal parece que no es el único que se ha sentido solo.

"Se que no te gustan mucho los abrazos", dice él, su afirmación es sincera, sin malicia o recriminación alguna.

La siente moverse un poco y es solo después de que su cabeza encuentra aquel lugar en el hueco de su cuello donde parece encajar tan bien que ella le responde.

"Solo _aquí_, solo _contigo_".

Es una frase que ya ha escuchado antes. En un contexto similar. De unos labios diferentes.

La sonrisa que ahora florece en su rostro le es familiar, al igual que lo es la culpa que toca las puertas de su corazón. El sentimiento de traición, que es un poco más nuevo, también se encuentra allí, no tiene permitido olvidarlo.

_No es un buen hijo. No es un buen hermano. No es un buen compañero. No es un buen hombre._

Sin embargo, no hay nadie allí para detenerlo, nadie para juzgarlo, nadie para castigarlo.

Solo él.

Y ello no es suficiente. Pues él, a pesar de todo su valor y a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, es simplemente un hombre, uno que ha sido desgastado por las inexorables consecuencias de sus decisiones y acciones.

Solo ella.

Pero ella no tiene la intención de detenerlo, pues eso la privaría conscientemente de su mayor anhelo. Tampoco se considera digna de juzgarlo pues, los mismos pecados que se aplican a él, danzan con júbilo en su alma igualmente envenenada. Y, con toda seguridad, ella no desea castigarlo, pues sabe que ya ha sido castigado.

Sin nadie alrededor, así es como él rodea con sus brazos la cintura de ella, acercándolos un poco más a ese peligroso abismo.

_Tinta, carbón y papel._

Esos son los aromas que se desprenden de ella. Es una fragancia naturalmente similar a la de él que guarda un mayor parecido con la de otra persona.

_Una antigua biblioteca llena de libros, rebosante de conocimiento arcano y suspiros tranquilos_; ese es el lugar al cual su abrazo los ha transportado.

Nada más que un espejismo materializado a partir de recuerdos pasados.

Es ella quien siente como él separa y levanta una de sus manos. No duda en preguntarse cual ha sido su error y obtiene su respuesta al sentir un leve toque en su oreja izquierda, esa donde cuelga aquel pendiente plateado en forma de cruz invertida.

Ya no esta segura de si él la conoce demasiado bien o si ella es consistentemente predecible.

"_Un poco de ambos"_, piensa.

Aquella conclusión la satisface. Después de todo, es su deber conocerla y es ella quien, a falta de algún pretexto que la convenza, le permite percibirla en todos sus aspectos.

Cuando no le queda duda de que él ha terminado su inspección decide preguntar, sin abandonar su cómoda posición. "¿Carboncillo?"

"Carboncillo", confirma él mientras recorre reiterativamente con su mano la oreja de su acompañante; cada acción se encarga de difuminar un poco más la pequeña y negruzca mancha.

Su último movimiento consiste en acomodar un rebelde mechón detrás de aquel pabellón auditivo y, a continuación, se aleja un poco para admirar su obra.

"_Irónicamente radiante, subjetivamente linda… innegablemente prohibida"._

Para su sorpresa, ella se mueve poco después que él, dispuesta a encontrar su mirada. Cuando lo hace, decide que la descripción _objetivamente hermosa_ es mucho más precisa.

Entiende a destiempo que ese es un hilo de pensamientos arriesgado. No obstante, las murallas de su castillo se mantienen firmes, al menos eso es lo que se dice a sí mismo.

Por suerte, ella le ha proporcionado inconscientemente una salida.

La condescendencia en su mirada lo hace reconsiderar la validez del término inconsciente y sabiamente resuelve esperar a que ella hable primero. Aquellas son palabras que no llegan nunca.

Sabe que puede jugar el mismo juego, quizás incluso mejor que ella.

_Pero no quiere hacerlo._

En aquel silencio reflexivo ambos se observan atentamente, las nuevas sutilezas son asimiladas y la confianza de que poco ha cambiado tranquiliza el latente nerviosismo de sus corazones.

"Algo ha llamado tu atención de camino aquí. Dime, ¿qué has dibujado esta vez?"

El leve suspiro que escapa de los labios de ella resuena a través de las paredes de la habitación, se parece al eco tranquilo de la brisa nocturna.

La renuencia que se suscita entre ellos antes de romper su abrazo no pasa desapercibida para ninguno de los dos, resulta ser un detalle sobre el cual acuerdan tácitamente no comentar.

Un giro de 180 grados ha sido efectuado cuando aquella última pregunta es respondida mientras la espalda de ella se apoya ligeramente en el pecho de él.

"Encontré una edificación interesante en el cementerio de la ciudad del norte".

Él resopla divertido ante su aparentemente predecible respuesta, "¿en el cementerio?, por supuesto que si".

"_Por supuesto que sí_", repite enfáticamente ella al tiempo que le ofrece una mirada perezosa por sobre su hombre derecho. "¿Dónde más si no en un cementerio?"

La respuesta que él cree es ingeniosa muere en la punta de su lengua en el preciso instante en el cual ella rompe completamente su unión y avanza en dirección a la entrada de aquel cuarto-estudio.

Se ve en la necesidad de respirar profundamente para diluir el sentimiento que le solicita seguirla.

Es un tramo corto; mas ello no evita que su mirada se pose sobre ella, no evita que él note aquellos pequeños detalles que lo fascinan en cada oportunidad.

El brillo en su cabello, la orgullosa y desafiante confianza asentada en su espalda, el sutil balanceo de sus caderas.

A su alrededor, él se encuentra pivotando constantemente entre el miedo, la valentía, la mesura y la necedad.

Es un torbellino de contradicciones impulsado únicamente por su sobria presencia; una vorágine que le impide adherirse a las costumbres sociales.

Él no es el hombre para ella y, sin embargo, desea poder serlo.

Sus pensamientos terminan junto a su pronto regreso, ella trae consigo un cuaderno cuya cubierta es de un sencillo y discreto color negro.

_Darkness Over Black_.

Ese es el nombre del guardián que ahora reposa en el marco de su puerta, tal y como lo hiciese su dueña minutos antes.

Es, a efectos prácticos, solo una mochila.

Pero la importancia de su significado es exclusivamente comparable a la del cuaderno que ella le presenta con las manos extendidas y a la de cierto objeto sensiblemente más natural.

Ellos no se atreven a cruzar la mirada cuando él recibe con gentileza aquel objeto.

No tienen miedo y no se sienten avergonzados. Aun así, los dos reconocen el íntimo alcance de aquella simple acción; si la esencia de quienes son tuviese una manifestación física, ella ya no tendría un alma que ofrecerle.

_Ya se la habría entregado._

Lo saben. Lo sabe. Y es por ello que él desliza sus temblorosos dedos por esa cubierta ligeramente desgastada con gran delicadeza, casi con reverencia.

Una segunda mirada dirigida hacia la puerta confirma lo que ya sospecha, lo que a esas instancias ya no debería sorprenderlo.

La mochila que descansa dignamente en silencio, se halla impoluta en apariencia.

Y es el tiempo, ese concepto que requiere de cierta perspectiva, quien comparte con él una fugaz y encantadora gracia.

_Una pequeña intenta, con la cabeza gacha, devolver algo que no le pertenece. En sus hombros cuelga un morral que también ha tomado sin permiso._

_Ella solo tendría que alzar su mirada para poder ver, a través del cristal de la ventana, los copos de apacible blancura que han empezado a caer desde el cielo a la tierra._

_Pero se encuentra avergonzada y quizás incluso, un poco asustada._

_Ella solo tendría que alzar su mirada para poder ver, a través de una máscara usualmente inexpresiva, la amorosa y comprensiva sonrisa destinada a comunicarle que no tiene nada que temer._

"_Mi pequeña vampira. Se que te gusta mucho escribir y dibujar; sin embargo, ese cuaderno ya tiene un propósito y un significado… Aun así, no tienes que sentirte triste, mira lo que tengo en mis manos… es igual al mío pero, este… este es para ti, este __**es **__**tuyo**__"_.

_El abrazo que le sigue a esas palabras se encuentra teñido de efusiva sinceridad, esa que es tan propia de las almas inocentes._

_¿Y donde encaja él?_

_Él es el testigo silente que lo ve todo desde la entrada, con felicidad infinita resplandeciendo en sus ojos._

_A su lado, en el piso de aquella habitación, una mochila negra se apoya en el marco de madera. _

_Es el regalo que él ha conseguido para esa pequeña._

Un brillo de tonalidades purpureas se encarga de regresarlo al presente. El destello proviene de un pasador metálico en cuya cima se sitúa un pequeño murciélago que tiene por misión el señalarle la página que debe revisar.

Es con el mayor de los cuidados que él abre aquel cuaderno, su colmilludo amigo lo observa con atención en todo momento.

Un dibujo. No, más bien, un boceto, de una edificación. Tal y como ella se lo había expresado.

Eso es lo que él puede ver al encontrar el destino marcado.

No le requiere ningún esfuerzo seguir el trazado hecho a través de _Honey Dark Bee_, cada línea resalta con claridad en el níveo y granulado papel.

Por todo lo demás, es un trabajo sumamente incompleto, lejos del nivel que sabe ella puede alcanzar.

No obstante, en ciertas ocasiones, no hay nada menos relevante que lo más obvio.

Así es como él decide girarse y rebuscar entre sus cosas, se detiene antes de tomar uno de sus lápices de dibujo y descarta el usarlo, es demasiado impersonal.

Una pequeña caja monocromática en forma de ataúd es finalmente el objeto elegido. En su interior se hallan dos objetos alargados, un difumino y una ramita de carboncillo.

_White Rabbit y_ _Black Raven._

Si, aquel es un esbozo notablemente precario. En contraste, la posición del sol se encuentra amplia y cuidadosamente detallada.

"_Es todo lo que necesitamos"_, piensa él mientras gira por segunda vez.

Ella lo ha estado observando desde que aquella chispa purpurea resplandeció ante ellos, evaluando con cuidado cada una de sus reacciones, siguiendo con atención cada uno de sus movimientos.

Por eso no le toma por sorpresa cuando él le extiende la mano en clara invitación.

Bien podría agarrarla sin su permiso, ambos son consientes de que ella no presentaría oposición alguna; a pesar de ello, el gesto es agradecido con una ínfima sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo que se disuelve en el fulgor del ocaso entrante.

No irán muy lejos.

De hecho, su nuevo destino, una cama doble engalanada en blanco y negro, se ubica a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

El corto trayecto les permite sumergirse en una igualmente corta memoria, una que es evocada a partir del polvo seco que él puede sentir en los dedos de ella.

"_¿Una artista gráfica? ¿Buscas seguir los pasos de tu padre?"_

"_¿Los pasos de mi padre? Esa parece una explicación perfectamente lógica y razonable… Lo cierto es que deseo ser capaz de diseñar en detalle el mausoleo donde espero poder descansar eternamente junto a las pocas almas que aprecio"._

"_¿Un… mausoleo?"_

"_Un mausoleo"._

Aquel es un curioso y particular recuerdo que finaliza con ella abandonando la escena y con él sonriendo junto a esa otra oscura y femenina presencia que, en su escueta alusión, prefiere mantenerse en las sombras, como una entidad sin rostro.

Aquel es también un curioso y particular recuerdo que, en el presente inmediato, finaliza cuando él y ella ya han logrado acomodarse en el mullido colchón.

"¿Estilo victoriano?", pregunta él casualmente mientras hojea con atención el boceto en blanco y negro.

"Bizantino, en realidad".

Él espera a que ella termine de acomodar su cabeza en el particular hueco de su cuello antes de continuar.

"He estado cerca entonces".

"Solo tú podrías confundir tales corrientes arquitectónicas", comenta ella con una risilla cómplice.

"Fonéticamente, el nombre de ambos movimientos empiezan con _vi_", argumenta él. "Creo que puedo permitirme la confusión".

Ella no le responde.

En su lugar, se limita a rodar sus ambarinos ojos mientras procede a realizar la primera sombra con su propia ramita de carboncillo.

A continuación, el difumino es utilizado por él para definir con mayor detalle el contorno de la nueva silueta.

Desde este punto en adelante, ese es el ciclo que se repite con metódica habilidad, una y otra vez.

Así es como el silencio cae gentilmente sobre ellos.

Y así es como, en la tranquilidad de aquella habitación, por lo que pudiese durar aquel momento y bajo el cielo indiferente de una tierra sin nombre, él podría fingir que era un buen _**padre **_y ella podría fingir que era una buena _**hija**_.

_Sí. La misma clase de mentiras sobre las cuales había sido construido aquel idílico infierno._

* * *

Hace 96 horas algunas personas me indicaron [con una muy relativa amabilidad] que no podía relacionar a estos dos en ciertos aspectos debido a que, en su opinión, sería ir demasiado lejos.

_Una marca de morbosidad._

10 minutos después de leer sus argumentos teñidos de hipocresía, escribí esa primera línea y ahora, aquí estoy, exactamente cuatro días después donde, las horas contenidas en el marco de uno de esos días fueron utilizadas para escribir y editar esta pequeña historia; el resto del tiempo fue empleado en decidir el título y esperar a que esta cuenta se activase y me permitiese enviar una historia.

¿La conclusión?

¡Carezco de inventiva alguna!

¿Cómo es posible que no se me ocurriese un mejor nombre para este relato? ¿Alguna sugerencia?

**~0~**

En otro orden de ideas.

Esta narración _podría_ _tener_ un segundo y, _muy seguramente tendrá_, un tercer [o segundo, todo depende de lo que me anime a escribir] capitulo.

La continuación directa podría [o no] ser una secuencia erótica sin mayor propósito que la de importunar a los aludidos, un _lemon_, ¿es así como le llaman?

La otra parte consistiría en una viñeta donde se abordaría ambiguamente el destino de _**aquel**_ _**fantasma ausente**_ [en teoría viñeta, vamos a ver si no me quedo corto o, por el contrario, me excedo en su longitud].

**~0~**

Y ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir y traer aquí a ciertos individuos para que puedan leer lo siguiente:

¡Este es mi arte! Sublime, mediocre o deslucido. _Es irrelevante_. ¡Aprécienlo! O lloren debido a él. _Ya no importa_, mi risa es la que resuena al final.

**~0~**

Un saludo.

_**Dark's Loud Symphony.**_


End file.
